


"It wasn't you"

by AprilAllHeart



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart
Summary: Gray shows up at the orphanage that Carmen's mother runs and Carmen feels guilty for almost killing him.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	"It wasn't you"

Gray stood in front of the door to the orphanage. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps approach and then the door opened to reveal an older woman who resembled Carmen.

“Can I help you,” she asked.

“Um, well I was wondering if Carmen was here,” he asked.

“Can I ask who's asking,” Carmen’s mother asked?

“Oh, I’m Gray I was Carmen’s friend in school,” Gray replied.

“I’m Carmen’s mother Carlotta Valdez,” she said extending her hand to shake.

Gray shook her hand understanding the resemblance.

“You can come in and wait for her if you want she is out running some errands for me right now,” Ms. Valdez said stepping aside to let him in.

“You can wait in the living room for her she should be here soon,” she said pointing showing him to the living room. 

Gray went to sit on the couch to wait for Carmen. Ms. Valdez made sure he was comfortable and then told him that she had some stuff to do and walked away. Gray started getting nervous and antsy so he got up to look at the pictures around the room. He saw one of Carmen and her mother smiling and looking truly happy. He smiled knowing that Carmen was truly happy here. Then he heard a thunk and turned to see Carmen in the doorway.

“Gray,” she whispered not quite believing he was here.

“Hey,” he says nervously.

Carmen's face suddenly turns from surprise to rage.

“‘Hey’ that’s all you have to say. After weeks of me thinking you were dead. And all you have to say is ‘hey’,” Carmen yells shoving Gray back. “You don’t think about contacting me or passing on a message.”

“I wanted to talk to you and tell you that I was okay but I didn’t want to complicate your life,” Gray muttered.

“I said the same thing when you didn’t know who I was but then I caved and finally decided to have coffee with you,” Carmen cried. “But back then I had VILE and ACME to worry about but now we don’t. There was no reason for you to not stay in contact with me.”

At this point, Ms. Valdez had heard Carmen and came to see what happened and so did a lot of the kids.

“Carmen are you okay,” Ms. Valdez asked.

“I’m fine mom. I just didn’t expect him,” Carmen told her mother while still glaring at Gray with tears threatening to fall.

“We’ll go outside,” Carmen said grabbing Gray by the arm and dragging him outside.

“I promise I wanted to see you but I didn’t know if you still considered me a friend or you were mad at me,” Gray whispered looking down at his shoes avoiding Carmen's reaction.

“You thought that I would be mad at you. I thought that if you were alive that you would be mad at me for trying to kill you,” Carmen cried tears now running down her face.

“Carmen I could never be mad at you,” Gray said looking at Carmen and reaching out to brush the tears off her cheeks. “I knew that you didn’t mean any of it because I knew it wasn’t you. You are so kind and caring that you would never hurt me if it were the real you.”

“But at that time it was me,” Carmen argued. “At that moment I thought that that was who I was and there was no other good Carmen. Just like you said Gray that was me.”

“No, it wasn’t you, it was VILEs creation you would never hurt anyone unless you weren’t you,” Gray reassured pulling Carmen into a hug.

Carmen wrapped her arms around Gray and buried her head in his chest.

“I’m so sorry Gray,” Carmen whispered.

“It wasn’t you Carmen. Nobody blames you for anything you did while under VILEs influence,” Gray soothed hugging Carmen tighter.

They stood like that for a while just enjoying finally being able to see each other and knowing the other was okay. 

“Do you want to go inside,” Carmen said stepping back and looking up at Gray. “My mom probably wants to know what happened.”

“Yeah, I guess we should tell her what happened,” Gray said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

They walked toward the door both with smiles on their faces knowing that the other was okay and that they were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and helpful criticisms are helpful.


End file.
